


Up On The Hill Across The Blue Lake

by wasusimp



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Forgiveness, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasusimp/pseuds/wasusimp
Summary: "We moved in together a month ago, how much more does it take? I wanted you to come because I felt like we were at that point where you weren't ashamed of being with me!" TK said desperately. He looked away then opened his mouth to speak again."I guess I was wrong."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Up On The Hill Across The Blue Lake

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. It has nothing to do with this fanfic, I just like the song.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a bit so I decided to write it! I'm not the best writer and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

"What do you mean you can't come?!"

"I mean I can't Tyler, I've got work. You know this-"

"You've got work?!?" TK interrupted angrily. "You've had work every other time I've tried to invite you to things! Why can't you just take a day off?!"

Carlos closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and began to speak again to tell his boyfriend what he had told him before.

"Chris' wife just had their second child and he had to take a few days off to help her," Carlos explained. "Since their other kid is so young his wife can't watch both of them. He was asking around if anyone could take his days and I told him I could because I didn't think we had anything planned. I'm sorry Ty, I am, but I can't take these days off since they were originally  
Chris'."

TK glared up at Carlos with his lips pressed in a straight line. He shook his head then laughed  
humourlessly.

"If you don't want to go you can just tell me, you know that right?" TK said, giving him an angry smile.

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. He wanted to go, he did, It's just that a while ago when his mom was in the hospital Chris was the one to take his days while he visited her. Carlos just wanted to do his friend a favour in return. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his boyfriend again.

"I wanted you to come, you know that?" TK told him, nearly seething. "We moved in together a month ago, how much more does it take? I wanted you to come because I felt like we were at that point where you weren't ashamed of being with me!" TK said desperately. He looked away then opened his mouth to speak again. 

"I guess I was wrong."

Carlos shook his head and stepped towards TK.

"Tyler, hun, I'm sorry I just can't get it off an-"

"STOP! Carlos, just, stop." TK said, defeated. "I'm going to bed." He said, storming past his boyfriend.

"Wait, Tyler lets talk about this-" Carlos said, trying to stop his boyfriend from walking away.

"No, Carlos, I'm going to bed," TK stated as he shoved his way passed Carlos. He stormed off down the hall and into their bedroom.

Carlos flinched as he slammed their door.

\----------------------------------------

It had been almost two hours since their fight and Carlos had come to the assumption that he was sleeping on the couch. He checked the time on his phone as he rubbed his eyes. He had to go to their room to change into what he slept in and to possibly grab a pillow. Carlos turned off his phone and stretched his back as he stood up. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV then headed down the hall towards their bedroom. When he got to their door he pressed his ear against the wood to see if he could hear anything inside the room.

He was greeted with silence.

Carlos turned the doorknob slowly then pushed open the door. He stepped into the room as quietly as he could, not being able to see much as the lights were off and he didn't want to wake TK, then headed to the closet. When he got to the closet he bent down and opened the bottom drawer. He quickly shuffled through the drawer, relying on muscle memory to get him a shirt, a new pair of boxers, and pants, then stood up again.

He slipped off his shirt, jeans, and boxers from the day and flung them towards the corner of the room he thought the laundry hamper was. He put on the clothes he had just grabbed from the drawer then turned around. In the dim, barely even, light shining in from outside the window, he could faintly make out the shape of the bed. He took a stride towards it then looked down at his boyfriend sleeping soundly. Carlos brushed TK's hair back and kissed his temple.

"Goodnight, Tyler." He whispered before standing up and walking out of the room. 

Behind him, he heard a bit of commotion coming from the bed but decided against looking back as to not upset his boyfriend even more. He closed the door softly and started back towards the couch. When he got to the living room, he realized that he forgot to grab a pillow and sighed. The couch pillows will be fine for a night.

Carlos grabbed the tattered couch throw off the back of the sofa and picked up the couch pillow off the ground. He fluffed the pillow a bit then placed it against the arm of the couch. He shook out his blanket as he started to lay against the couch. He snuggled into the cushions and closed his eyes.

He barely slept.

There wasn't any room to move on the small couch and the cushions were terrible for his back. He fell off, twice, and the blanket wasn't long enough to cover his feet. After the fourth time, he woke up he grabbed his phone off the coffee table to check the time.

4:02 AM glared back at him.

Carlos rubbed a hand down his face. He wanted to sleep in his bed but he wasn't sure if TK would want him to. He yawned and rolled his neck to get the knots out. He was going to be sore tomorrow. He wasn't working tomorrow so it didn't really matter, but he did prefer a good nights rest. He sighed then stood up. If TK doesn't want him in the room then he'll take the yelling tomorrow, he just really needed his bed that came with his boyfriend.

Carlos stood up and started his walk down the hallway. He opened the door to his bedroom then closed it softly behind him. When he looked towards the bed it seemed that TK was still asleep. Letting out a quick breath of relief he walked to his side of the bed then pushed the comforter back. He slipped in, sighing at how the mattress felt verse the couch cushions, then turned to face his boyfriend. He jumped in shock at TK staring back at him.

"Hey," Carlos whispered. "Is it ok that I'm here?"

TK bit his lip and nodded, looking away from his boyfriend. Carlos frowned.

"I can leave if you want," Carlos said, starting to make his way out of their bed.

TK's hand shot out quickly to pull him back in.

"No!" TK said, stopping his boyfriend from leaving. "No. Please, stay."

Carlos gave him a soft smile and shuffled a bit closer to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," TK started. "I know that you have work and I shouldn't have acted like that. God, I'm such an awful boyfriend for saying those thin-"

"Wait wait wait," Carlos interrupted. "Tyler, sweetheart, you're an amazing boyfriend. Better than I deserve honestly." TK opened his mouth to protest. "Just, let me finish. You're amazing Ty, I honestly don't know why you don't think that. I get why you acted like that, trust me I do, but that doesn't make you a bad boyfriend. You just wanted to know something and things got a little heated is all."

Carlos ran his hand through TK's hair.

"So how about we have this talk in the morning cause it's god knows a-clock," TK giggled. "And go to sleep. Sound like a plan?" Carlos asked, looking at his boyfriend.

TK nodded and moved closer to his boyfriend.

"I love you," TK whispered.

Carlos smiled and pulled TK closer to himself, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments are much appreciated.
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://chels-is-here-right-now.tumblr.com) is almost always open for prompts (as most of the time I suffer from writer's block) so feel free to prompt away!


End file.
